


chase

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, but it turns to fluff just trust me ok, slight angst, teen!rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett makes a mistake that he thinks will ruin everything. Link finds him and makes it all better.





	chase

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow here’s a fic I wrote instead of updating my wip bc I’m garbage, enjoy

Rhett sat high above the Cape Fear River, leaning back and pointing his face toward the warmth the hot North Carolina sun was offering.

 

He’d always come here to escape, to clear his head, even when it was spinning dizzily as it was now. 

 

It just sort of happened. The intensity of Link’s smile and a sudden flash of boldness made him surge forward, kissing the smile right off of him.

 

They’d been laying on their fronts in Link’s bed, side by side cramming before finals doomed them in the upcoming week. They’d been scanning the textbook and making notes for hours, trying to fit as much information as they could from the past nine months into their brains. 

 

Link had started it, poking and prodding at Rhett to steal away some of his attention. Rhett just smiled, dishing out equal distraction until it turned into a full on wrestling match.

 

Link was smaller, but stronger than most would imagine. He was only defeated by Rhett if he pulled the dead move, his large frame and extra weight giving him the upper hand. But today he wasn’t going down without a fight. The struggle was playful, but Rhett still tried to gain control and take away the dominance from Link. 

 

The close proximity and the graze of Link’s skin against his made him burn up. He had tried to push away the nagging feelings he had for Link, afraid if  they ever came out he’d lose his best friend forever. It was easier to pretend and have him close than not to have him at all. 

 

Link had him pinned, smiling above him as he claimed victory. Before Rhett knew what was happening he was moving forward, crashing his lips into the boys’ above him. Their lips connected for a fleeting second, Rhett having realized what he’d done, and quickly darting out of Link’s room. He fled down the stairs and out the door without a second look. His feet carried him several blocks away before he had realized where he was.

 

He knew he’d fucked up, that Link was probably sitting in his room disgusted that Rhett had let such a sinful lust cast over him like that. They’d never speak again, everyone would find out that Rhett McLaughlin likes boys and he’d have to go into hiding. His parents would disown him, he’d lose everything. 

  
  


He contemplated getting in his truck and driving far way but he knew he’d be a danger to himself and everyone else on the road in his mindset. He needed comfort and knew he couldn’t seek it from the person who'd always provide it. He took the next best option and headed for the river.

 

He felt some sense of calmness wash over him and the river rushed by, drowning out the booming voices in his head for a quiet moment. He closed his eyes and laid out on the big rock, attempting to will the river to rise and carry him somewhere far away. 

 

Minutes turned to hours as he lay there, eventually feeling the chill of the sun setting move over him, not wanting to move from his position. The silence was broken by an engine turning off, and footsteps approaching. 

 

“What the  _ hell  _ man? I’ve been looking for you all day.”

 

Rhett groaned, the voice coming toward him unmistakably the one he’d spent years running towards.  Now he couldn’t get away from it fast enough. 

 

He got up to move, not ready to face the reality ahead of him. Of his end with Link.

 

Rhett stood up, finally facing the younger boy. “Save it, okay? I’m sorry, you never have to speak to me again, I get it.”

 

Link stared at him, facing twisting not in anger, but in utter confusion. “ _ What?  _ Why wouldn’t I want to speak to you again?”

 

“Because I kissed you and I shouldn’t have. Because I’m so stinkin’ in love with you I can’t stand it most days. I’m disgusting, you don’t have to deal with me. I’ll get out of your hair, Link. I don’t want any trouble, I just wa-“

 

Link moved forward, closing the gap between them and capturing Rhett’s lips on his own. The kiss was soft, with just a bite of the anger Link had been holding on to when Rhett had bolted out of there. They finally broke after a moment, heads moving back to look at each other. 

 

Link laughed, “You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that? Been wanting to kiss you forever and when it finally happens you up and disappear on me. Good thing I was stupid enough to spend all day looking for you, huh?”

 

Rhett was furiously blushing now, unable to contain the grin that was spreading across his face now. He leaned forward once more to kiss Link chastely, wanting to savor the trance over them at the moment. 

 

He commented that it was getting late and took Link’s hand, walking him back to the haphazardly parked truck. Their hands stayed clasped the whole drive back, Link rolling up in front of Rhett’s house slowly, not ready to let the moment they were having end.

 

Rhett turned toward Link slowly, waiting for him to make the move to close the gap.

 

Link smiled, leaning in slowly but stopping to just lightly brush their lips. “You gonna run this time?”

 

Rhett kissed him briefly but fiercely, the thrill of the night bleeding into it. “Only if you promise to chase me.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @youdidinthedark if you’d like to holla at me
> 
> if you like my writing and haven’t read my wip the missing link go read! I promise I don’t always procrastinate updating it!!


End file.
